


Hallelujah

by dr_zook



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Nick Cave is my Priest, Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo has an acute fibrinous bronchitis and Hakkai is his nurse. Also, Hakkai nurses some feelings for his patient. (Sorry for the wordplay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonowakaremichi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sonowakaremichi).



> Title is borrowed from [NICK CAVE AND THE BAD SEEDS](http://youtu.be/_bTEMXRDI-0). (Click the link to enjoy a gorgeous live version of the song.)
> 
> The mood is an allusion to the lyrics. :)

Hakkai watches the gleam of wetness slowly drying in the 3-4mm long and even copse of flaming red framing the slightly opened mouth. Which is mute for now. Not dealing out lewd remarks, obscene offers or foul-mouthed insults. Only sickly smelling spit dribbles out of it. Hakkai’s hand has stopped mid-way, handkerchief clutched between his fingers, eventually cramped and shivering. He stares at the chest below his hovering hand, which is only partly covered with blankets. It’s heaving and deflating in an even rate, though the breath rattles through the lung and tracheae.   
  
Gojyo is fast asleep and Hakkai is sitting at his side, tending him. Caring for him like a good friend, like the healer of their little group should. The air clinging around the half-breed is heavy with illness. Goku was supposed to aerate the room for two minutes; Hakkai had instructed him to do so before he went to the pharmacy himself. The boy had obviously forgotten it. Hakkai shook his head reprobatively. Probably Sanzo had chased him through the inn in search of some whatever-the-priest-was-in-need-of-at-the-moment.

Hakkai wonders how many people have seen Gojyo like this - sick and asleep, weakened and worn out by something different than a woman. Relaxed by coughing fits and the knowledge of being cockered up again. The acute fibrinous bronchitis had reached its peak yesterday; the _ikkou_ would be on the road again in another two days. Sanzo won’t allow them any more anastasis.

Hakkai sighs and gently pads the corner of Gojyo’s mouth, wiping away the traces of recently coughed up mucus. The redhead stirs a bit and his breath rumbles threateningly for some heartbeats. The eyeballs beneath his lids roll and Hakkai puts a wisp of greasy hair from Gojyo’s cheek exposing the scars there. His fingertips don’t trace them; but he allows himself to hold onto the cold and unwashed red for a moment.

He wants to get up to open the window and is startled when a firm grasp catches his other hand. The one which has leaned onto Gojyo’s accidentally when he cleaned his face.

“Where,” rasps Gojyo’s unused voice the question. His eyes are at half-mast and the redness seeps from there, flowing over Hakkai and making his nerves sing. The healer is still crouched over Gojyo’s chest and now reclining a bit. Getting a better look at his drowsy patient.

“The window, Gojyo. Let me open it to aerate your sickroom,” Hakkai explains softly.

Gojyo only stares at his friend and then entwines his fingers with Hakkai’s. “Thank you,” he whispers and grasps the hand tightly.

“You’re welcome, of course. But you have to let go of my hand,” Hakkai tries to remind him. He feels his own pulse speeding slightly up when Gojyo’s thumb caresses pale, chi- and love-radiating skin, and the redhead cracks a wide smile before he hums a gentle melody and eventually lets go of Hakkai, who is recognising the song and smiles one of his genuine for-Gojyo-only smiles.

“Do you want some hot cocoa as well, Gojyo?”


End file.
